The Discovery
by ToThoseWhoGroundMe
Summary: What happens when a new face, and old, come into the lives of the CSI's... *Now a dead fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Discovery

**Title: The Discovery**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI... I do not. Have you ever hear that song... "If I Had a Million Dollars"? Yea... It explains it all right there...**

**A/N: This is my first fic that I've had on the world-wide web, so... please be gentle, but I would love some constructive criticism for the future...**

**A/N2: I have no beta, all mistakes are mine...**

Chapter 1

It has been a few months since the departure of Sara Sidle. Today, instead of spending her break in the lounge, Catherine Willows has decided to take a visit to the coronors. As the older woman walks through the doors, the doctor greets her.

"Hey Al, can I ask you for a favor?"

Al smiles,"Sure, anything for you."

She returns the smile, then it fades,"Can you look up the medical records of Sara Sidle please?"

Dr. Al Robbins presses some keys on his keyboard of his computer, then a page pops up. Al studies this for a second, then gasps.

Catherine looks at him with big, bold eyes,"What's wrong?"

Al takes a deep breath, the slowly says,"Sara has a child..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As the young girl walks through the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, people stare. she walks up to the secretary and checks in. Just then Nick Stokes walks down the hallway. He walks up to the girl and asks,"Are you Samantha?"

Samantha turns around to face the man that said her name,"Yea, but call me Sam."

Nick Smiles,"Will do Sam, my name's Nick Stokes, but you can call me Nick. So you're here to volenteer for us, right?"

"Yea, my mom said it would be a good environment to work with."

Nick becomes aware, suddenly, that Sam looked like someone he new. "Hey, just for kicks, what's your mom's name?"

"Sara Sidle."

Just then an older, blonde woman comes running down the hall,"Nick you won't believe this! Sara has a child!"

Nick gives her a smirk,"well then Catherine, I would like you to meet Sara Sidle's child, Sam."

Nick was infront of Sam, so he stepped to the side. When Catherine saw her, she gasped. She saw Sam's light brown hair and rich blue eyes. "Who's your father?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders,"I have no idea."

Catherine thought Sam looked a lot like someone she knew, but she couldn't think of who it could be. Then he walked up.

"Hey Nick, Hodges has your DNA results from the Miller case."

Gil looked at Catherine who was looking at their new volenteer. "Are you our new volenteer?"

"Yea, I'm Samantha Sidle."

Grissom just stared at her. Nick and Catherine finally knew who Sam looked like. She looked like her mother and the man that they worked for since as long as they could remember.

After 30 seconds of just staring at Sam, Grissom finally spoke up,"I have to get back to work." Then he walked away. Catherine and Nick looked at each other with the same idea. Then Nick insinuated to Sam his idea,"Um, Sam, whenever someone starts working at the lab, we have to get a DNA sample. So are you willing to give us one?"

"Sure, no problem."

Catherine looks at Nick with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Hodges wait around the printer that would tell them who Sam's father. Greg was the first one to grab the paper. He looked it over, then looked up with wide eyes,"Grissom's got game! Man, I can't believe this! Grissom's Sam's father!"

They all just stood there in utter silence with shocked looks all all of the faces.

Catherine spoke up,"I'll go talk to Gil."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine knocked on the entrance of Gil's office, then walked in. "Gil, I have something to tell you."

He slowly looked up,"ok, I'm listening. What is it?"

Catherine took a deep breath then said it while she let the air out of her lungs,"Sam's your daughter. We did a DNA test and she has 13 alleles in common with yours." Grissom leaned back in his chair and stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Catherine, that's impossible. I have no child." He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Gil, the DNA doesn't lie. Whether you knew it or not, Sara had Sam 13 years ago and you're the father."

Grissom arched his eyebrow,"I didn't know Sara 13 years ago, I met her 9 years ago."

Catherine smirked and slightly nodded her head,"True, you did met her 9 years ago, but that wasn't the first time. You actually met her 13 years ago. She was 22, you were 38, she trusted you and you took that to your advantage. But you had a job, back here in the lab. You left the next day, before she could even tell you, and she cryed every night because of YOU! She had your kid, and you went along with your life as if you never knew her."

Grissom was angry now. He slamed his hands on his desk as he stood up to face the woman that just told him her theory."That is NOT true! What kind of man do you think I am?"

Catherine smirks,"I think you're a man who's lying to me."

"I'm not lying, that's not what happened!"

Catherine leans forward so she's an inch away from his face,"Then what DID happen? 'Cause that's what Sam told us."

"How would she know anything?!"

"Her mom told her the story, except Sara didn't tell Sam your name."

"How do you know Sam's not lying?! There's only one person that can tell us the real story."

"Are you crazy?! Sara will never agree to come back here!"

"Unless she thinks something happened to Sam..." Grissom stood there and pondered at this idea for a moment while Catherine talked.

"What are you going to do to Sam?!"

"Nothing. We'll have Judy call Sara and tell her that Sam is in the hospital, but she needs to meet us here, then we'll get the real story."

"That might just work..." Catherine leaved, leaving Grissom to himself. Gil could finally relax, but he couldn't because she was coming.

**TBC**

**A/N3: Ya know that purple button you occasionally see at the bottom of the page when you read a fanfic? Well why don't you press it and find out what happens...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Like I promised here's the new chapter!

Chapter 2

Nick met Sara at the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Hi Sara!" Nick smiled at Sara's worried face.

"Nick, why aren't we at the hospital?"

"I'll explain when we get inside." Nick led Sara through the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, which seemed unfamiliar to Sara now.

As the two walked Sara could see some old faces and new. While they walked everyone stared... at her.

They rounded a corner and walked into a conference room. There sat Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom. Catherine slowly stood up and walked over to Sara.

With this Sara begins to speak, "Catherine, why is Sam in the hospital?!"

Catherine gave Nick a sly nod and with that Nick closed the door and leans against it as to not let anyone in... or out. Sara noticed though and started to get suspicious.

Catherine turns to Sara and speaks up, "Sara, your daughter isn't in the hospital. It was just a little white lie to get you down here to tell us what the hell is going on."

"What are you talking about?! I have no idea Catherine!" Sara looked at Grissom, and then knew exactly what Catherine was talking about.

"Sara, Sam told us a story after we did the paternity test and said that you told it to her."

With a sigh Sara began to talk, "It's true. I did tell her a story. But I didn't tell her everything."

After a long period of silence, Nick spoke up. "Catherine, I think we should go get some coffee and leave these to alone to sort this out."

Nick opened the door and left, soon followed by Catherine. Who, while in her rush out she forgot to close the door.

Both Sara and Grissom watched them exit then turned to stare at each other, not knowing what to say.

Sara was the first to speak up. "I'm not going to make this soft. Here's exactly what happened. Thirteen years ago some friends of mine and I decided to go celebrate after our final exam. We went to a bar and got buzzed. Then we decided to play a game of who could get a guy to take them back to their hotel room. I came up with a great idea. I decided that I would pretend that I was a poor, innocent college girl that got robbed. I went out on the sidewalk and that's when I bumped into you. I put on the fake tears and told you my story and you offered to buy me a drink for comforting. Then we had another... and another. You took me back to your hotel room and you took the liberty of buying some champagne and while we waited for that you asked me my name. I told you that my name was Rose and I showed you a rose tattoo that was on my right ankle. When our drinks came we drank every drop of it, then we had some fun. However, we were so drunk that we forgot to be safe and you left and I was pregnant."

Sara stared at the look on Gil's face. Seeing the confusion in his eyes she added, "Are you going to ask me any questions?"

He stared at her eyes and said without emotion, "Can you sit down?"

She hesitated then replied, "alright..."

She sat and Gil got up knelt in front of her, "Now give me your right foot."

She stared at him blankly then replied while holding out her right foot to him, "I don't see where you're going with this, but ok..."

He softly took her shoe and sock off and rolled up her pant leg to reveal none other then a rose tattoo.

He looked up to meet her gaze. He gave her time to put her sock and shoe back on before continuing.

"So it's true. I really have a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I just couldn't get myself to tell you."

"Oh, so it's better you tell me now?! For 13 years I had no idea that I was a father! God Sara, I can't believe this!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Go up to you and say, 'hey Gil you have a daughter that I had years ago that you had no idea about!' You know now, ok?! You're Sam's father!"

But Sara and Gil had no idea that Sam was in the doorway and heard the last comment. Hearing this made Sam drop the water bottle she was drinking from, which spilled all over the floor. Sara and Gil turn to see a wide-eyed 13-year-old girl.

Sam slowly begins to speak with a sad tone in her voice, "What do you mean he's my father? You knew this whole time? How could you not tell me?!"

After her comment she ran off, soon followed by her mother's yelp, "Sam!"

TBC

A/N2: See that purple button? It's magical... press it and you can feel it's powers...


End file.
